baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sowhat2008/The Origin of Baldi
So far, according to the clues in the game, this is what I think is the origin of Baldi. It may not be 100% accurate, but I worked so hard on this blog post. Please don't post hate comments. This includes remaking the blog post, saying that you think that some parts are not true, and more. Anyways, let the origin begin! 3 2 1 GO!!!! Origin of Baldi Once upon a time, around the 2000s, there was an extremely intelligent teacher known as Baldi. Despite not being a female, he was the smartest human being in the world. Every student he would see, he would immediately test them to see if they were smart. If the student passesd, they would earn a bronze medal. If they failed, Baldi would shout at them very loud and cause them to stay in to practise. When the student is practising, everytime they failed again, they would have to start all over again, causing Baldi to shout at them very loud every time. The same thing would keep happening until the student would faint from the extremely loud voice of Baldi's. However, Baldi didn't want other smart students to think he was a bad guy so he would only make a bad student practise in the private rooms known as the "Faculty Rooms". Baldi even used to look like a handsome, intelligent-looking, friendly teacher until one day... Strangely, when Baldi said he would never get tired of doing the same thing, he actually got tired of doing the same thing. The shouting, screaming and the ear raping that could cause the students to faint. So Baldi decided to think of a plan. Another day, Baldi thought of an idea that everytime a student failed, they would instantly be spanked with a ruler to death. This also happened to newer students that couldn't talk or do what they were supposed to do properly. Baldi didn't care. Everytime Baldi spanked a student with a ruler, all of the other students near the "Faculty Rooms" would hear those sounds as if Baldi was very angry. Baldi began to become even more insane, hostile and even aggresively crazy. One of the students and the important people of the school didn't care about it. They just kept acting as if everything was fine. At last, the students talked to the police about the horrible deaths of the students by Baldi. This was spread all over the news. One day, a scientist who lived near Baldi's school discovered a new kind of disease known as "Baldi's Disease". Basically, people who got this disease would start acting weird and look like bad quality 3D models. That was why one of the students who was an unnamed little girl, the principal, the ghost janitor which most people call him "THE SWEEPER", the ghost impressive art designer who was now known as "Arts and Crafters", even the unnamed bully. All these victims had "Baldi's Disease" on them since they accidentally bumped into Baldi. There are actually so many of this disease everywhere on Baldi's body no matter what body part you touch. It is currently unknown how this disease was born. Hopefully, we will worry about that later. For now, we need to talk about Baldi's origin. After the death of almost 50 students who weren't very smart, the school had to close. However, Baldi ordered the victims with the disease to stay in the school to help him capture anyone who would come back. Unfortunately, there was only one student who forgot his 7 notebooks in the school. His name was #####. He was a friend of ##### (the character you play as in the game) Finally, those who got bored reading this, this takes place in Baldi's Schoolhouse (Since he doens't have that much visitors now). The game that takes place is known as "Baldi's Basics: Education and Learning". All you have to do is to find all 7 notebooks. However, Baldi started to hate people who would always be serious and people who would always pass so he decided to make the third question literally 100% impossible to answer except for one of the notebooks to pretend it was meant to be possible to answer. The truth is, the player's friend's notebooks weren't like this until Baldi turned hostile, bad quality and almost completely bold. When the school closed, Baldi sneaked up on the player's friend's notebooks and made the third questions completely impossible so that every person who can't answer the third question, they would be screwed. The other characters in the game are also trying to help Baldi to capture the player. Each character has a unique behaviour and stragegy. Once the player finds 7 notebooks, Baldi will be extremely fustrated that he couldn't kill the player so he turns even 100% more aggresive and quick. When the player escapes, Baldi becomes so miserable he commits suicide. Because of this, the other victims that had "Baldi's Disease" also died since the disease was actually connected to whatever Baldi does. That was the end of the madness of Baldi's Schoolhouse..... Would you rather want... 1. Origins of other characters? 2. How "Baldi's Disease" was born? 3. Funny Baldi blog posts. YOU CHOOSE. Depending on what the comments say, I will pick one of these options. If the comments don't say anything by next month, I quit the options and pretend I never created this in the first place. Its your option. Don't cause the samething for the last series I made in another wiki. I had to cancel it because no even bothered to see it. So don't make the same thing happen.... I even worked so hard on this. It took almost like 30 minutes, you know? Category:Blog posts